the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Tuchon Ninaelchanar
Tuchon Ninaelchanar is a gold elf wizard. Appearance Tuchon has the typical build of a gold elf, thin and wiry. His hair is significantly darker than his cousins which makes his golden eyes stand out even more. He dresses conservatively rather than with the flamboyance of his kin and is standoffish in general. Personality Tuchon prefers his own company or the company of books. When not in his modest library at home he can be found in the woods, sitting in a branch of a tall tree, reading. Tuchon Ninaelchanar does not like crowds and prefers to keep his distance both literally and figuratively. He takes a long time to get to know people and longer to trust them. Noncombatant: You are relatively inept at melee combat. Effect: You take a -2 penalty on all melee attack rolls. Vulnerable: You are not good at defending yourself. Effect: You take a -1 penalty to Armour Class. History Tuchon Ninaelchanar studied magic under the tutelage of Darshee Kayeeda, Daula of Chennai. She had taken a number of students, mainly grey elves like Tuchon but also high elves and gnomes and one human, known only as Rook. Rook took to the study of magic as a fish takes to water. Tuchon had been studying the magical arts for 12 years when Rook arrived and within a year the human had already surpassed him. Redoubling his efforts he immersed himself in theory but barely kept up. He decided that if he could choose to specialise as many of the gnomes had or embrace a broader understanding of magic. He chose the latter approach but concentrated on his strength which was long distance, targeted ray spells. Eventually he came to an understanding with Rook and an appreciation of the strengths of other races. No doubt the mixed group of students was responsible and no doubt Daula Kayeeda intended this. Rook made a gift of a headband of intellect to Tuchon when they graduated and Tuchon shared his most powerful spell, Dispel Magic. After leaving Chennai, Tuchon returned home to Chanar where he spent a year with his family catching up with the news of their lives. His brother, Nestra, had fathered a child with a human woman but had left their nation before the child was two years old. "They change so quickly", he would say but seemed to have little interest in seeing how they changed. Tuchon decided to call upon his nephew after the traditional year of remembrance that marks a long absence but was delayed when goblins were harassing the Eleven Woods and he lent his skills to their defence. It was only 20 more years before he took the journey to visit Harlin Q'Nestra. He found a man grown to maturity, obsessed with chivalry and honour but nonetheless curious as to his elven heritage. He decided to take the young man with him to visit his cousins both to get to know him better and to impart what it means to be an elf on the warrior. Allies Uohcut - Raven Familiar Daula Darshee Kayeeda of Chennai - Elven Archmage Harlin Q'Nestra - Half elven nephew and crusader Rook - Human wizard Category:Gold elves Category:Wizards